


My Heart Only Has Room for You

by firesign10



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: evilsam_spn, Evil Sam Winchester, International Fanworks Day 2015, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is not all you need. Sometimes it can be too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart Only Has Room for You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Evil!Sam](http://evilsam-spn.livejournal.com/) Valentine Roulette. My prompt was the ["Chasing Pavements" song and video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=08DjMT-qR9g) by Adele.
> 
> Not even close to real, folks. Not a happy story.
> 
> Thanks to amberdreams for the great beta!!

"Sam! Stop it!"

Dean bats Sam's long arms away as Sam struggles for the wheel of the Impala. Dean grimaces as he works on maintaining control of the car. 

"Cut it out, Sam! You're going to drive us into a tree!" Dean yells.

"No, Dean! If we can't be together--" Sam dives for the wheel again, pinning one of Dean's arms with his body and shouldering his way half into the driver's seat. He manages to get his foot partway onto the accelerator and presses down.

"You asshole! You're going to get us killed!" Dean yells again, this time with fear as well as anger. He tries to push his brother's heavy, muscular body aside with little success.

The Impala swerves, sending pedestrians running. The heavy car jumps the curb and bumps over the grass, the rough terrain barely slowing it.

"Sam, stop! Jesus, what are you doing?" Dean gasps while he tries to wrestle control of the car back.

"Don't care! You're mine, Dean! We'll go to Hell together!" Sam wrenches the wheel. Dean feels the leather-wrapped wheel spin under his helplessly grasping hands, his eyes widening--

**Prelude 1**

"Sam, are you sure?" Dean's beautiful green eyes stare into his, his mouth uncharacteristically vulnerable. "Don't do it because you want to make me happy. Only if you--"

"Yeah, Dean, so sure. Been sure all my life, just waited for you." Sam bends and kisses his brother softly, then again more firmly. God, he'd waited forever for this, thought it would never happen, and now...now here was Dean, giving himself, giving everything to Sam. He'd almost given up hoping Dean would realize they were destined to be together, and now that Dean was his, Sam was never going to let him go.

Sam's kisses grow more urgent, and Dean's passion matches his. Still exploring each other's mouths, they stumble off down the hallway to find a bedroom.

**Now**

Dean is dimly aware of people around them screaming and running, but he's too busy trying to get the wheel of the Impala free from Sam to really look. They just jumped onto the grass at a park, and if he can manage to push Sam off, or at least kick Sam's foot off the gas pedal, he could--

**Prelude 2**

"Dean! What is this?" Sam says. He throws a note onto the desk of the latest crappy motel room and glares at his brother.

Dean glances at the note and Sam sees him pale. "Nothing, Sam. Just some harmless flirting. She had that whole 'sexy librarian' thing going on, you know? The dorky glasses and the tight ass in a pencil skirt..." Dean dwindles off when Sam makes it clear that his anger is not abating. "Hey, man, it didn't mean anything. I was just trying to liven up the boring research, you know?" He gets up and puts his arms around Sam's neck. 

"Baby, it's not like with you. I love you. You're my brother and my partner and my lover, okay?" He kisses Sam lingeringly.

Sam feels himself relaxing. He can't resist Dean like this, but he kisses his brother back with some restraint at first. It's hard to shut down the anger and jealousy, once it's surging inside him. Then the taste of Dean, the feel of those plush, plump lips agains his own intoxicates him, and he kisses Dean again with greater passion, plunging his tongue into his lover's mouth and grabbing Dean's ass to hold it tight against his fattening cock. He rolls his hips and Dean chuckles. "Yeah, Sammy, just like that...c'mon, big guy, get naked and fuck me..."

And if Sam's fingers leave bruises on Dean's hips and throat, and if there are red handprints on Dean's ass, well, Sam just wants to make sure that the next time Dean even thinks about looking elsewhere--if there _is_ a next time--Dean will remember who he belongs to.

**Now**

Sam knows he's stronger than Dean, bigger than Dean, and now he's also fueled by the jealousy and rage coursing through his body. This is it. He isn't playing with this shit anymore. Dean is his, and his alone. If he doesn't know that, he's stupider than Sam gives him credit for, GED notwithstanding. 

He switches his right hand onto the wheel, driving his left elbow into Dean's face, and then pressing him into the driver's door and out of the way. Dean is still yelling, but Sam can't even hear the words, only his voice.

_I love you, Sam. I'm yours, Sam. Always and forever. You and me, Sasquatch, just you and me._

_I love you._

Sam turns the wheel one more time and smiles.

**Prelude 3**

"I can't do this anymore, Sam. I love you, but you're smothering me. What the hell, I can't go get a beer? A cup of coffee? Take Baby to the carwash? This is crazy. This isn't how it's supposed to be."

Dean stands stiffly, arms crossed in front of him. Sam stares at him. _Motherfucker, does he really not get it?_

"Dean, you can do all of that. With me. You _don't_ get to go spreading your down-home charm everywhere and fucking everyone in sight when you're away from me. You're mine. You said so."

Dean runs his hands through his hair and drops his arms. "I am yours, Sam. I love you. But you don't trust me, and I can't fix that. I do everything you want, everything you tell me, and it's not enough." He sighs. "I just...I can't live like this." His eyes are sad, his face filled with confusion and despair. "I don't want to lose you, Sam, but it's like you're trying to drive me away."

Sam scoffs. "Jesus, Dean, what happened to no chick flicks? Just pour your little emo heart out, why don't you?" He gets up and walks to face Dean directly, growling, "I know what a fucking little slut you are, how you can't keep it in your pants, and it's not gonna fly. You don't get to be the world's fucktoy. You belong to _me_ , and I keep what's mine. That's it. Done deal. Understand?"

Dean looks down at the floor and nods. Sam slides a hand around his neck and tugs him close, kissing his head. "Love you, baby. Just wanna keep you safe. Okay?" Dean nods again. Sam feels Dean's breathing hitch, but he knows Dean will buck up after some spirited make-up sex. Nothing like a good spanking and a couple of orgasms to cheer his brother up.

**Now**

The Impala's shiny chrome bumper hits the tree first, the metal folding around either side of the trunk. The hood collapses, accordioning as the vehicle keeps moving forward even as the front of it stops.

Inertia makes the Winchesters fly forward, their heads impacting the windshield, fractures radiating through the glass before it partially shatters. After the impact, their bodies, now moving bonelessly like rag dolls, collapse back onto the seats, which themselves are now several inches closer to the front than they used to be. Limbs and heads flop on the tan leather upholstery, quickly besmirched with red rivulets of blood and festooned with bits of windshield glass. The trunk never gets the message to stop, so it keeps going, pushing the seats up together and trapping Sam and Dean's long legs under the dash.

Brute force finally stops the Impala; the tires are plowed into the lawn, leaving huge earthen gashes in the velvet turf. The front of the car is completely destroyed. The total damage is even more extreme than when the tractor-trailer T-boned them so long ago. Steam rises from the radiator in white puffs, looking ethereally pretty as it floats above the ugliness below.

**Prelude 4**

"Where are you going, Dean?" Sam looks up sharply from his computer screen.

"Just out to get us some food." Dean casually shrugs on his jacket, picks up the keys to the Impala.

"Hang on, I'll come too." Sam stands up.

"I think I can handle a burger run, Sam!" Dean says with annoyance, opening the motel room door.

"I said, I'll come too, Dean!" Sam barks, grabbing his jacket before he runs out the door after Dean.

The Impala's doors slam, and the engine guns.


End file.
